Melee
Melee is a song by Yanagi Nagi. The music is by Ono Takamitsu and arranged by Toda Akiyo. It was released on July 5, 2013. It is the game's opening song. Video Lyrics 'TV Size' English = When the sun sets, I always thought Morning will naturally come the next day The faint verses of these songs are faded into the mist If I hum it now It will resonate in this starlit night Eventually, my feet will stop in place And my breath will be forgotten My words have lost their meaning This endless nothingness We are getting so close to that place Silently, We’ll watch the arrow of time go till the end of time！ When small pieces of stone that contain wishes are aligned, They fill the gaps like cogwheels that mesh together It’s a stroke everyone longs for, Even if the notes are not in harmony yet |-| Rōmaji = Hi ga ochi reba Atari mae ni Asa ga kuru no dato omotte ita Moya ni toke konda usui shiika wo Kuchi zusame ba Hoshi zukiyo ni naru Yagate ashi wo tome Iki zuku koto sae wasu rete Kotoba wa imi wo ushi natta Kagiri naku zero ni chikai kono basho de Shizuka ni jikan no ya no saki wo mi hateru Negai wo kometa chiisa na ishi tsubu wo nara bete yuku Sukima ga kami au youni Sore wa dare mo ga motomeru sutorooku Ima wa sorowa nai oto da toshite mo |-| Kanji = 陽日が落ちれば 当たり前に　 朝が来るのだと思っていた 靄に溶け込んだ薄い詩歌を 口ずさめば、星月夜になる やがて足を止め 息衝くことさえ 忘れて 言葉は意味を失って 限りなくゼロに 近いこの場所で 静かに 時間に矢の先を見果てる！ 願いお込めた小さな一粒を並べていく 透き間が噛み合う様に それは誰もが求めるストローク 今は揃わない音だとしても 'Full Version' English = When the sun sets, I always thought Morning will naturally come the next day The faint verses of these songs are faded into the mist If I hum it now It will resonate in this starlit night Eventually, my feet will stop in place And my breath will be forgotten My words have lost their meaning This endless nothingness We are getting so close to that place Silently, We’ll watch the arrow of time go till the end of time！ When small pieces of stone that contain wishes are aligned, They fill the gaps like cogwheels that mesh together It’s a stroke everyone longs for, Even if the notes are not in harmony yet Once I close my eyes, it will appear in my head The endless feeling of desolation Torments my ears My sins and my happiness are right beside each other If I’m going to lose it, I’d rather throw it away myself What I had longed for is glowing at a place so close to me But no matter how many times I try to cover it with my hands I can never touch it As it remained out of my reach I gradually got more impatient, and burned up my feelings At least, for just one moment Even if it won’t happen a second time I want to feel the warmth of that light Thrusting the phrase “Carpe diem” into my heart Even if the world ends now My frozen tears are falling Onto my palm, where they break into pieces and disappear But still, forever When small pieces of stone that contain wishes are aligned, They fill the gaps like cogwheels that mesh together Before long, they have merged into a single form That changes the world The future is attracted to the song that leads its way Since you have encountered loneliness, I’ll give you the melee It’s a stroke everyone longs for, Even if the notes are not in harmony yet |-| Rōmaji = Hi ga ochi reba Atari mae ni Asa ga kuru no dato omotte ita Moya ni toke konda usui shiika wo Kuchi zusame ba Hoshi zukiyo ni naru Yagate ashi wo tome Iki zuku koto sae wasu rete Kotoba wa imi wo ushi natta Kagiri naku zero ni chikai kono basho de Shizuka ni jikan no ya no saki wo mi hateru Negai wo kometa chiisa na ishi tsubu wo nara bete yuku Sukima ga kami au youni Sore wa dare mo ga motomeru sutorooku Ima wa sorowa nai oto da toshite mo Me wo toji reba ukabi agaru Owara nai sekiryou Mimi wo semeru Tsumi to koufuku wa tonari awase Ushinau nara mizu kara suteyou Hoshi katta mono wa ichiban chikaku de hikatte Ryoute wo nando kaza shite mo Fureru koto wa naku Todoka nai mama de Jiwari to hayaru omoi wo yaki tsuku shita Semete isshun Ichido kiri demo ii Sono hikari no ondo wo kanjite itai Karupe diemu wo kokoro ni sashi konde Moshi ima sekai ga owaru toshite mo Namida ga kootte ochite yuku Te no hira no ue warete kieta Sore demo zutto Negai wo kometa chiisa na ishi tsubu wo nara bete yuku Sukima ga kami au youni Sore wa itsu shika hitotsu no katachi e to sugata wo utsu shite Sekai wo kaeru Uta ni hika rete michi bika reru mirai Kodoku to de au anata ni mere wo te watasou Sore wa dare mo ga motomeru sutorooku Ima wa sorowa nai oto da toshite mo |-| Kanji = 陽日が落ちれば 当たり前に　 朝が来るのだと思っていた 靄に溶け込んだ薄い詩歌を 口ずさめば、星月夜になる やがて足を止め 息衝くことさえ 忘れて 言葉は意味を失って 限りなくゼロに 近いこの場所で 静かに 時間に矢の先を見果てる！ 願いお込めた小さな一粒を並べていく 透き間が噛み合う様に それは誰もが求めるストローク 今は揃わない音だとしても 目を閉じれば浮かび上がる 終わらない寂寥 耳を責める 罪と幸福は隣り合わせ 失うなら自ら捨てよう 欲しかったものは一番近くで光って 両手を何度翳しても 触れる事は無く 届かないままで じわりと逸る想いを焼き尽くした せめて一瞬 一度きりでもいい その光の温度を感じていたい カルペ・ディエムを心に刺し込んで もし今世界が終わるとしても 涙が凍って落ちていく 手のひらの上割れて消えた それでも　ずっと 願いを込めた小さな石粒を並べていく 透き間が噛み合う様に それはいつしかひとつの形へと姿を移して 世界を変える 歌に惹かれて　導かれる未来 孤独と出会うあなたにメレを手渡そう それは誰もが求めるストローク 今は揃わない音だとしても Chords Melee Chords Verse : 7th Am G F C Hi ga ochi reba atari mae ni Dm C F E Asa ga kuru no dato omotte ita Am G F C Moya ni toke konda usui shiika wo Dm G Am G Kuchi zusame ba hoshi zukiyo ni naru F G E Yagate ashi wo tome iki zuku koto sae wasu rete Am G Kotoba wa imi wo ushi natta F G Kagiri naku zero ni chikai kono basho de Dm C F G Shizuka ni jikan no ya no saki wo mi hateru Chorus : E F C Negai wo kometa chiisa na ishi tsubu wo Dm E Am G Nara bete yuku sukima ga kami au youni F C Sore wa dare mo ga motomeru sutorooku Dm G Ima wa sorawa nai oto da toshite mo Interlude {F C Dm G} Verse 2: Am G F C Me wo toji reba ukabi agaru Dm C F E Owara nai sekiryou mimi wo semeru Am G F C Tsumi to koufuku wa tonari awase Dm G Am G Ushinau nara mizu kara suteyou F G E Hoshi katta mono wa ichiban chikaku de hikatte Am G Ryoute wo nando kaza shite mo F G Fureru koto wa naku todoka nai mama de Dm C F G Jiwari to hayaru omoi wo yaki tsuku shita Chorus 2: E F C Semete isshun ichido kiri demo ii Dm E Am G Sono hikari no ondo wo kanjite itai F C Karupe diemu wo kokoro ni sashi konde Dm G Moshi ima sekai ga owaru toshite mo Bridge : Am G F Namida ga kootte ochite yuku Am G F Te no hira no ue warete kieta G G G Sore demo zutto Chorus 3: E F C Negai wo kometa chiisa na ishi tsubu wo Dm E Am G Nara bete yuku sukima ga kami au youni F C Sore wa itsu shika hitotsu no katachi e to Dm G Sugata wo utsu shite sekai wo kaeru E F C Uta ni hika rete michi bika reru mirai Dm E Am G Kodoku to de au anata ni mere wo te watasou F C Sore wa dare mo ga motomeru sutorooku Dm G Ima wa sorawa nai oto da toshite mo Ending {F C Dm G C} Reference * https://eriberryblog.wordpress.com/2017/08/27/norn9-「melee」/ Category:Music